


Morning Routine

by ScarletandSilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: A look at the early morning habits of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 54





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> him sleepy

‘Good morning, dear one. Did you sleep well?’

Obi-Wan glanced up from the holopad to smile at Anakin as the younger man staggered out of his room. Anakin paused and swiveled his entire body toward the sound. Groaning, he stumbled forward and began to tilt himself over the back of the couch. Obi-Wan sighed. 

‘Anakin, I’m going to strongly encourage that you don’t- aaand you’re in my lap now’

The blonde looked up from his awkward landing position before flipping onto his belly. He pulled himself forward and nuzzled his face into Obi-Wan’s stomach, arms wrapped around him.

‘Nap time’


End file.
